To The Species
by ReReLovegood
Summary: Bella is not a vampire or mortal.But she's lived with the Volturi most her life,under attack Bella is told to flee.She comes to Forks & meets different creatures.Did I mention she knows undiscovered creatures & can talk to animals?Full summary inside!:
1. Forks

**AN: ****Thanks guys! This is my first story, please give it a chance. This is the opening chapter. We will get a better description of Bella in the next. Tell me if you want me to continue to write it, I'm not sure, anyways here's the summery.:**

Bella is not a human or vampire. But she has lived with the Volturi most of her life. When tragedy strikes,and the Volturi are under attack, she flees and comes to a foreign place she meets shape shifters,vampires, and other creatures. Did I mention she is deadly to her enemies,has knowledge to undiscovered creatures, can speak 12 languages, and can talk to animals?Well, now you know. When drama and conflict arises, will Bella's new family and friends aid her? Find out.

To The Species

By: ReReLovegood

I broke the tree line quickly. Panting from the long run. But stopped at the sight of the beautiful meadow I had just run into. Flowers surrounding every rock, grass swaying in the wind. Stupendous.

I froze instantly, to take in my surroundings. Then, hesitantly took a step forward into the openness. You never know when some Poridye might be near, if they found me again. They are nasty,evil creatures that feed on the knowledge of any living thing. Poridye look just like humans, except for the purple eyes and long nails they posses.

I listen for any small sound indicating their whereabouts, a twig snapping;a stray footstep in the wind. Nothing noticeable.

I sigh in relief and run my fingers through my brown locks. Now what to do? How long until they find me? What does Aro think about the sudden attack?

"Cazzo!" I curse in Italian. Aro! Oh dear I hope he is okay, I can't believe I forgot. He did tell me to run without him, but I wonder if he is unharmed. Dear muppets I hope so.

At least I am okay. But...where am I? Somewhere foreign no doubt. It's gloomy and dark, the exact opposite of Volterra.

It starts to rain.

Fabulous.

I dart through the trees at a blurring speed, randomly picking a direction. Any passerby human wouldn't detect me other than feeling a small chill run through their spine.

The woods here are thick with life. Hiding from the rain under a mushroom are some Ulkish Elves.

Ulkish Elves are short things- at 2-6 inches. Women elves usually dress in flower dresses. Male elves usually dress in togas. They are originally from London, England and have existed over 4,000 years.

I stop to talk.

"Ciaosono amici elfo. Belle vederti! Vi perdono di parlare dove ?" I give greetings and ask where I am at.

An Ulkish elf stumbles forward, he looks about 200 in Ulk years. They are fascinating,like mortals, but only smaller and have pointy ears. Well, that and they can control plants.

"Um, Miss? Do pardon, but we speak English here. And if you don't mind, what in tarnation are you! Your aura screams black and white! NOT TO MENTION YOU'RE ON OUR LAND!" Friendly, aren't they? I just am dripping sarcasm right now. All of them gasp. And a woman elf of about 600 comes up behind the speaker. Carrying... a wooden spoon...?

"SCROOGE G. RESNOOLF! IS THAT ANY WAY TO TREAT A YOUNG MISS AS HERSELF! YOU APOLOGIZE THIS INSTANT!" She puts a small hand on her hip and points the spoon at him warningly, her eyes narrowed. Might as well scream abuse why don't yah?

"Bah Humbug!" He clears his throat and puts up a fake smile and tone, nervously glancing at the woman. "I am truly sorry for my behavior. If I do not want to get beaten with a spoon, I will have to be nice. So that said , let me help you, you are in Forks, Washington." The woman huffs and he rolls his eyes.

"Does everyone here speak English, Scrooge?"

" 'Fraid so. But, now can you tell us what you are? I don't feel comfortable with a stranger species around our colony."

I look at him cautiously. I AM on their territory after all. But if they leak any information it could be deadly to me. Well, not if I tell them the basics.

With my mind made up I clear my throat. The Ulkish Elves all hush down and look eager.

" I, am a mix. I was born as a baby to a Ritz and a Shape shifter. Then later bitten by a Natural." I wait for their reactions. It's always the same. I think this is getting old. Ugh, never mind me- I'm ranting again.

All the elves gasp and chaos breaks out. An Elder elf makes her way to the front. She has peppered hair and is wearing an orange flower. The Elder walks with a hunch and the others part so she can get through. The crowd hushes again, clearly she is someone held respectfully by them.

"I... didn't think it was possible! Child, you are in much danger. More than I can imagine, even after all my years of life. You must go before they seek you!Find other kinds. Make allies and seek protection. We cannot help you for we are too small." Her voice is wispy and breathless, from years of talking no doubt.

But I cannot see why someone would want me, I'm full of more trouble than I am worth!Hence Volterra. Aro... my father figure. I will not think of him! Bad Isabella, I scold myself. I wonder if they know of any allies or friends I can met around here. I don't have a clue how long I shall stay.

Better safe than sorry.

"Do you know of any species around here that I could interact with? Without them trying to fucking cut my head off?"

"Child, you are in the middle of sacred treaty land. You may chose one of two ways. But only one will change your future of death... One path leads to the Cullens, a clan of vampires who call themselves a family. Who sustain of animal blood. The second path leads to the Quilute Reservation. Home to shape shifters that protect mortals from evil beings. Only one girl is in their pack with nine boys. They shift to wolves. May the force be with you!" She bows and soon the rest fallow.

"Goodbye new friends! I thank you for hospitality and your wisdom. I know which way I shall go."

I start to run in the direction where I know my destiny awaits in.

I think.


	2. Observing and Past Friend

To The Species

Chapter Two

I run down the first path the Elf talked about, to the Cullens home. Hoping they will accept me. Maybe, just maybe, they will be the ones able to help stop my death. I wonder what they're like.

If they sustain on animals they are probably well mannered, intelligent, and wise. I can't wait! I smile.

I pick up the scent of vampire and fallow it, my nose in the wind. My feet are a blur on the ground- faster than human and shape shifter, faster than a vampire.

My silky, dark brown hair swishing back and forth. But that smell of vampire, it smells like cotton candy. Oh Jesus, I probably look like a fucking hunting dog. Woof.

Attractive. Nice, Bella, nice. Sarcasm much?

The scent gets much stronger and I stop at a tree line when I see a big, white house and hear agitated voices yelling. I hide behind a good sized tree and poke my head slightly out.

Bingo.

The house is big and white, clearly Greek styled. The front walls are... glass. What the fuck? Well, I shouldn't be complaining- it makes it better to spy...I mean see.

Inside are two vampires, one short with a pixie cut, and what looks to be crazed eyes. The other is a model worthy blond who looks like she couldn't give a rat's ass what happened to the Shorttie.

"OMG, I can't see our futures anymore! I knew Rosalie was plotting to kill us!" The sprite looking girl has a look in her eye that suggested she was about to go ape shit on everyone. She must be a seer.

"Honey, if I wanted your mental ass dead, it would have happened long ago." The blonde, Rosalie, glowers at her.

The seer gasps and points at Rosalie's face yelling,

"DEVIL SPAWN, GET THE MATCHES RUBIN! SHE'S PLOTTING I TELL YOU, PLOTTING!"

A blonde guy with scrubs scurries in to diffuse the situation,

"Alice, Rosalie is not plotting against us. If you could take Ritalin, I swear I would be over dosing you right now! And who is Rubin..."

By now the whole family, seven of them are in room.

Rosalie and a burly, big guy who smells of bears after winter.

Crazy (Alice), and a blond guy who's scent smells like a carnation flower ..How much more manly can you get...

Doc and a brown haired woman who smells like caramel.

And finally a guy with bronze hair... is that even fucking natural? And why the hell does he smell like kittens and cupcakes?

I guess I should make my presence known...even though they kinda freak me out. Okay, okay- maybe a lot. Like the Adams Family. I shiver.

Just what I need, what's next? Cannibal vampires? Heh.. God I hope that doesn't happen. Cue a facepalm.

I ghost over to the house. Careful that my feet barely touch the delicate green earth. Element of surprise is always at my advantage, I'm the hunter. My pure, white gown barley reaches my knees- so it is at no risk of being dirtied. It's an original Marcus had designed for me in Volterra.

I stop at the door and give an inaudible sigh. Come on Isabella, I can do this.

Because pep talks always work in the movies.

I reach the white door. I reach my hand out to turn the nob. Locked? Absurd vampires. I chuckle, and it sounds like the wind. Unheard.

I knock and all their voices stop.

I hear a hesitant pair of footsteps approaching the door.

It opens, and I'm met with familiar gold eyes. How could I have not recognized him before?


End file.
